Student No 32
by TheFriendlyNobody
Summary: Obligation. An act or course of action to in which a person is legally or morally bound to do, whether said person wants to or not. A young boy is place in a place foreign to him, with a purpose given by the person who had found him. He will continue to follow dutilly on said purpose even if it means others will hate him. As long as the duty is done, and he will be satisfied.


**Ayo mayo! How are you guys feeling today, Good? Great!** **First off, I would like to thank you first for taking your time to read this even if you were just curious. If you decided to not read it then that's okay, everyone has their own taste anyways. But for those who are reading this because you wanted to read, again even if you just want to see what's going on then it's cool and thanks (^w^)b**

 **On to the story. Yes, this series is full blown ecchiness and such but in this story it won't be to...um.. much? I really don't know what to say it. What I mean is that the humor is still there but it will be either stunted a bit or wacky cause I am still not used to writing stuff. The reason I choose this series to make this story based on the series because 1) I really like the Negima anime and really want to add my own twist in it and 2) I've been planning to make this since 4 years ago so I already have a general plot and idea set up. Just haven't had the courage to write it until I posted my other story (Which was a year ago so yeah... I'm still working on it). Since then I've been trying to write out all the ideas plug up in my head way back.**

 **Alright with that out, let's go on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or anything related to it or any other show that might (maybe?) show up. I only own my OC and any other OCs**

 **WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ THE WRITING RESULT OF A STUPIDLY BLUNT, ADHD-INDUCED, WITH A DAB OF INSANITY, MIND OF A CHILD LEFT WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO. BECAUSE OF THAT, I WOULD APOLOGIZE SINCERELY IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT SENTENCE OR ANY OFFENSIVE STUFF.**

* * *

A yawn escaped a young teenager's lips as the tram sped through the tracks. Its subtle shakes drowned by the bustling noise of the compartment filled to the brim with people, most of them being students. The teenager drowsily rubs his eyes as the tram shake again, causing him to move slightly before settling back to leaning against the train's door while absently staring at the quickly passing scenery. Unknown by him, he was the main subject of a group of girls on the other side of the tram.

"What are you waiting for? He's right there. Now's your chance." One of the girl whispers urgently as she nudges her fidgeting friend beside her. Said girl quickly glancing between their subject and her friends before stutters out nervously, "B-b-but w-what if h-he s-said n-n-no? Maybe h-he already has a g-g-g-girlfriend or, or, or-" Another friend of hers was feeling fed up by her indecisiveness and decided to give her a little push by literally pushing her from behind, cutting her off and causing her to let out a surprised 'Eep!'

The sudden squeak snaps the teenager from his mindless staring as he turns to see a young girl stumbles to a stop a few feet from him. He continues staring at her as she fidgeted on the spot with her head down and hands rubbing her arms. Seeing her glancing behind her, he looks up to see a group of girls, students by their uniform, standing near on the other side of the tram, near the automatic doors. They were urging the girl with their hands before pretending to talk among themselves again while taking not-so-subtle glances at them.

Looking back at the girl, he notices that she was also wearing the same uniform as the group of girls, probably friends of hers if had to guess. Another thing he notices is that the girl is slowly calming down, taking deep breaths to help herself. Minutes pass before she finally calms herself down enough to finally look up at him, her gaze wavering slightly out of lingering nervousness. "Good m-morning." She greets him with a small stutter.

The teenager replies with a tilt of his head, his eyes silently staring at her. Seconds turn to minutes as they continue to stare at each other, one pair of eyes silently staring into the slowly crumbling resolve of the other. Before her resolves completely crumbles and was consume again by her nervousness, she then sees him nodding his head slightly. "... Good Morning." He says, his voice soft and tired as he rubs his eyes slowly while leaning back against the tram's automatic doors.

The girl smiles at her success before an awkward silence settle around them both. Seconds ticks by as neither them says anything else. Her smile slowly begins to waver as her nervousness bubbles up inside of her again. Her gaze soon goes downward as she starts to fidgets in her spot, her hands rubbing her arms again. _'Come on girl you can do it. Just take another deep breath and a-a-ask him. B-b-b-but what if h-h-he says no? Ooohhhh... What do I do?"_ She was cut off from her internal struggles when a shadow blocks her sight.

Startled, she leans back to see that it is a white-wrapped lollipop, a small blue ribbon tied at the end of it. She blinks her eyes in confusion before looking up. The teenager is still staring at him silently but now with an amuse glint in his eyes. She switches her gazes between him and the offered sweet a minute before slowly grabbing it. She holds wrapped sweets in her hand for moment before unwrapping it. The lollipop is bright, translucent red that you can see through it, the white stick standing out from inside of it.

She glances back to him with a questioning expression on her face, her hand still holding the sweet. The teenager just nods at his head at her, the amuse glint in her eyes being more prominent than before. Taking another look at the lollipop, she then finally places it in her mouth. The moment it hit her tongue however, a strange feeling suddenly went through her body causing her to shiver slightly. She paused for a moment to recompose herself again before slowly tasting the offered lollipop properly.

The lollipop tasted the same as any other candies out there, sweets to the touch. She could taste the strawberry flavour in it since it is a strawberry flavour sweet. There is also another taste in it too, catching her focus since the flavour is more prominent then the others. She couldn't really tell what it was but it isn't bad. On the contrary, it tasted sweeter than the sweet itself and is somehow helping soothe her nervous nerves. A soft sigh left her lips as the feeling spreads through her body, causing her to slowly relax.

A soft chuckle breaks her from out her bliss as she blinks her eyes. Her face burns red as the teenager chuckling softly and looking at her with a small, tired filled smile. "...feeling better?" She responds with a timid nod while still looking away from him with pink cheeks. "That's good." Standing up straighter, the teenager set his gaze focusing on her properly. "Is there something that you needed?" He asks her, the tiredness completely gone replace by a soft voice with a hint of amusement.

The girl blinks momentary in confusion before remembering what she was even doing there in the first place. Feeling that all her nervousness has completely diminished with the help of the lollipop, she took another deep breath before releasing it. Nodding her head in resolution, she looks up to see him still staring at her with a small smile and opens her mouth. But just as she did, the tram speaker came to life with a short upbeat tune before the conductor's voice came through.

" _We will now be arriving at Mahora Academy station. All passengers are to wait until the doors are open before departing. A reminder to all students of all forms, a penalty is to be giving if you are late for your classes. So better get a move on."_ The speaker then let out the same short upbeat tune before dying. The girl blinks again in brief pause as the tram slowly came to a stop. Her eyes widen and just as she turns, the door opens and then she was swept by her friends as the students on board quickly rushes towards the school.

The teenager stares amusedly at the rushing crowd before waving slightly at the girl he just talks too as she disappeared. He shakes his head at their weird antics while stepping off the tram. Stretches slightly as the tram leaves the station, he let out a small sigh while moving both his hands into his pockets and walks sedately towards the school, not minding the announcement of the penalty too seriously.

* * *

Another yawns escapes him as he walks down the large pathway toward the main building. Some students are still middling around the courtyard, either they didn't hear the announcement or they just have things that need to be done or were just passing time before school starts which in actuality, was in a half an hour from now. He chuckles at the small lie that always get the students. Minutes pass as he walks absently, feeling sleep creeping on him again, when he felt his sleeves being pulled lightly.

Blinking, he turns to see a teenage girl behind him standing just shy below his height. Her dark brown skin contrasting greatly with messy greyish white coloured hair. The Mahora Academy uniform, which consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt underneath a maroon coloured blazer along with a knee length skirt of the same colour, snuggles comfortably against her petite body frame. White socks and brown dress shoes scrapes against the ground as dull golden eyes silently stare at him.

Not realizing who she is, he stares for a moment before blinking in surprise. "Oh, Good morning Zie-chan." Zazie Rainyday, or more commonly call by her friend 'Zie-chan, is a junior student of Mahora Academy and is in class 2-A. She barely says a word as she likes to be quiet and even when she does speak, it was so faint that only two people can understand her clearly. It is not commonly but she heard to be a part of a performance group called 'The Nightmare Circus' as of its main performer that perform once in a while in the city.

The girl nods back in greeting while moving to stand properly beside him. "I thought you were already in class since I didn't see you this morning. Where'd you went then?" He asks. Zazie in turn stares at him silently before bringing up her left arm which rustle the plastic bag that is in her hand. "Food?" She nods her head in confirmation at the question making the teenager sound out a small 'Ahhh' in understanding. "Alright, what'd you get?" he asks again as they both resume walking.

She opens the bag and brings it up for him to look. Looking inside, the teenager skims over what is inside before grabbing a wrapped red bean bun. Reaping off the wrapper, he then inhales the fresh aroma of the bun before grinning. "Nice". He was about to dig in before remembering about his silent friend. Sheepishly, he turns towards her while holding out the bun. "Sorry, do you want this one Zazie?" She shook her head in reply. "Okay then." Nodding, the teenager then starts eating the bun messily with his companion eating another bun at a much sedate pace.

They both finish with their light breakfast just as they step inside the main school building. Cleaning off the small smudge near his lips, he smiles at his silent friend as she to clean the smudge near hers. "Another good one. Really Zie-chan, where'd you buy this stuff? I would really like to meet the baker who made this and congratulate them for making some sweet buns. And also so I could make a deal of a regular delivery." She just tilts her head to the side in reply, the edges of her mouth twitching faintly. "Fine then. I'll just look for them myself." He says with a shrug.

The teenager was about to continue walking when he felt his sleeve being pull again. He turns to see Zazie holding onto it while staring intently at him. "Is there something wrong?" He asks her. After a minute of staring at each other, the teenager raises an eyebrow in confusion while saying, "I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" Zazie tilt her head again to side, eyes still staring at him intently. Eyebrows furrowed, he asks her again, still a bit confuse about her behaviour. "Really, I'm doing okay. Why do you keep asking me that?"

"She's asking because you look tired, more so then you usually are." The teenager perks up when someone else answers he's question. Turning, he sees another student walking up to them, her uniform, which is the same as Zazie with the exception of a longer skirt, hugs her fit and healthy figure perfectly. Long, black hair that reaches the small of her back blends nicely with her dark skin, a bit darker than Zazie's are. Red, ruby eyes stare at him blankly as she walks to a stop beside them, her standing an inch of two taller than him.

The teenager blinks as he looks up at the young women slightly whose arms were cross over her well develop chest. "Good morning too Na-chan." He stumbles forward slightly as the dark-skin women hits the back of his head with the school bag in her hand. Ruby eyes narrow at the boy as he rubs the back of his head with a grimace as the hand holding the bag rest against her hip. "Manners. Call a person by their name properly Kirimura." The woman says stoically and sternly.

'Kirimura' flinches at the tone before smiling sheepishly up at her, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Right... Sorry Mana-san". Mana Tatsumiya is another student of Mahora Academy and is also classmate to both Zazie and 'Kirimura'. A stoic expression is always plastered across her face and she will only answers in short, to the point sentences and only if the conversation piqued her interest. While not commonly known by her peers, but she also works as a part-time priestess at the local shrine near the school.

Mana nods her head in acceptance and greeting, gaze still set on the boy. "Now, want to explain why you're like this?" She asks again, her tone steely. He only raises an eyebrow at them, his gaze switching between them confusedly. "Seriously, I feeling just fine. Why are you guys so insisted on this?" Zazie just continue her silent stare while Mana let out an aggravated sigh before glaring down at him with both of her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, we wouldn't be this insisted if you aren't wearing your blazer inside out." She stated sternly with a hint of annoyance.

Looking down at himself, a surprise noise came out of him as he finally took notice the state of his uniform. His dark maroon blazer was put on the way inside out and his dress shirt were not button properly with a couple not even button at all. His forest green tie was not properly tied and looks loose around his neck. His pants, a darker shade of red then his blazer, while a bit scuffled, still looks fine along with his black dress shoes. "Ohh... Didn't notice that." He says with chuckle, hand scratching his head messing up his dark brown hair.

'Kirimura', or properly name Kirimura Seito, is also a student and classmate of both Zazie and Mana. Even though he was supposed to be assigned in another sector of the Academy, a small mishap of papers in the administration office had placed him in the All-Girls part of the Academy. The headmaster of the school has said that he would correct this mistake and appropriately place him in his proper place but as of now, there were no words from him or the administration. Since then, he had been in class 2-A for a better part of a year and a half, studying as normally as he can in an All-Girls school.

The corners of Zazie's lips twitches slightly while Mana just sigh again in annoyance before walking away, the silent of trio following suite behind her. "Hey, Wait a sec!" Seito call out to them while hurriedly catching up and fixing his clothing as much as he can. Their walk to their classroom was filled with small talks, with Seito the one mostly talking with the occasional quip from Mana, and discussions about their homework. They have just reach their classroom when Seito finish reassuring his classmates about his health.

"No really, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Haven't had a proper sleep this past couple of days is all." Seito states while rolling his neck slightly with a short groan. Both girls just stare at him for a moment before one rolls her eyes in aggravation. "I don't care what you do Kirimura. Just don't forget, you still have debt to pay." He winces slightly at the reminder before grinning back at her. "I know, I know. I got it covered." She scoff at him slightly before opening before stepping inside, Zazie again following suit behind her.

Seito sighs tiredly while rubbing the back of his neck before following them in. He absently expected the larger than normal classroom, the rays of the early morning light flitting through the tall glass windows. The now clean blackboard hangs to his right above a small elevated platform with the teacher's desk setting on the far corner of the room. To his left is the student's desks situated in two by four style with two desk in each four row, each row being elevated more than the last. Three sets of stairs went up the rows with two of each end of the room and with one in the middle. The light shines the pinkish cream colour walls while reflecting against the polish wooden floors

Seito looks up the rows of desks to see Zazie sitting down in a seat at top last row of desks at left side corner while Mana busying herself by talking with another student who came earlier than they did at a seat below Zazie's. The student is female, of course, with dark greenish brown hair that spikes downward and outward with a few hairs left long to be tied in a ponytail. Some of her hair forms two bangs that frames her matured face with a small, long strand of hair that jots out from the top of her head. Even though her eyes are close, the girl seem to be able to see Mana clearly judging by how they are both talking. She is also wearing the same uniform as the girls with her ribbon being longer.

Nagase Kaede, one of the few matured looking persons in class, along with Mana, and is also the tallest among them. She always has a calming aura surrounding her that make it easier for people to approach her and have a conversation with. Her easy-going attitude also influence how she addresses things and she will always end her sentences with the word 'de gozaru' which is an old Japanese verb that samurai used to use in historical times which also contradict her not-commonly-known occupation of being a ninja. She, along with a couple of others, are part of a club call 'The Strolling Club' which is obviously self-explanatory.

She is still discussing something with Mana concerning something, probably homework while Zazie busy herself with writing something in her book. Since their attention is not on him, this let him do something without them noticing. He walks forward for a moment before stopping in front of the seat of the far end of the bottom row desk. Reaching inside his pocket, Seito brings out a small item that jiggles slightly. Staring down at it, he then brings the item to his mouth and utters a soft prayer to it before placing it on top of the table in front of him.

Seito looks down at the item for a few minutes before it jiggles slightly, if not faintly. Smiling softly, he bows his head slightly while softly saying, "Hope you have another nice day today Sayo-san." The item jiggles again faintly in response to his greeting before he hears a faint whisper near him, so faint that he almost did not catch it. _"...Thank You"_ His already soft smile widen slightly before he bows again and turn only to pause as he notices the gaze of the others in the room on him.

His smile turning into a frown, he crosses his arms over his chest while looking up at them with an eyebrow raise. "What?" he says tiredly. Zazie response by going back to her writing while Mana just scoff at him again before going to her seat. Kaede, on the other hand, closes her eyes back again and wave at him, her mouth turning up into a smile. "Good morning Kirimura-dono." The edges of his frowning mouth twitches slightly before Seito walks up the steps towards his seat. "Morning to you too Kae-san. You're here early." he replies.

Her smile grew a bit more as Kaede tilts her head to the side before answering. "We did an extended training yesterday evening so I gave to twin the opportunity to sleep in for today. With nothing in mind, I decided the coming to class early once in a while would be nice, de gozaru." Seito raises an eyebrow as he moves from going to his seat to stopping in front of her. "How about your training? I would've thought ninjas like you would always want to keep their skill sharp." At this, Kaede giggles slightly before leaning forward with her hands supporting her chin. "I am still a human Kirimura-dono. I can always take a moment to rest and do whatever I like de gozaru." She says amusedly.

Seito just stares at her blankly, his mouth set in a straight line. "Rrrriiigghhhttt..." He drawls out blandly causing her to giggle in amusement. Turning, he pauses in his motion while looking back at her, eyes completely devoid of emotion, before reaching into his bag. Kaede tilts her head again as Seito brings out a small, gift-wrapped box with a red ribbon tied into a bow on top before holding it out to her. "What's this?" She asks him after he did not say anything after holding the box out.

He just shrugs his shoulder in reply, face now carefully blank. Kaede raises an eyebrow at the strange behaviour before reaching out and grabbing the gift gently while staring down at it. "Thank you?" She says only for it to come out as a question. Hearing no reply, she looks back up to see him nowhere in sight. Blinking in confusion, she turns to look behind for her find him sitting down at his seat beside Zazie with his head on his crossed arms on top of his desk with soft snoring coming out.

Pursuing her lips, Kaede turns to look down at the gift-wrapped box still held in her hands. She unties the ribbon and unwrapped the wrapper to reveal a plain white box with a folded card inside that read ' ** _To Kaede_** '. She grabs the card before unfolding it to reveal a well-drawn, cartoonish wolf head, grinning comically at her with one of its paw up in a thumbs up. To the side of it is a speech bubble with words written in a blue pen that says, ' ** _Hope you like it_** _'_

Chuckling softly, she folded the card back while putting it down and opening the box. Her already wide smile widens more at what she sees. Another bout of chuckles left her lips as she lightly traced her fingers across the item inside the box. She closes the box back up before rewrapped it as much as she could and putting it into her bag. Leaning forward, Kaede moves her claps hand underneath her chin while still smiling softly, absently thinking about the given gift and of to repay the sender of it.

* * *

Gently prodding from his side slowly stirs Seito from his, possibly brief, slumber. He shifts his body slightly which stops the offended person from poking him but did not wake up. After a few seconds, the poking then resumes causing him to groan and shuffle away from poking. He waits for the prodding to the resume, which it did not, before slowly trying to fall back to sleep. Just as he reaches the edges of unconsciousness, the poking suddenly resumes, but this time with more vigour.

Grumbling rather loudly, Seito finally turns his head to glare at the offended person whose finger still poking his side. "What?" He growls out. The offended person, who is Zazie, tilts her head while staring silently at him, her finger pausing in her poking. Both stare at each other for a minute before Seito let out a huff of annoyance while burying his face back against his arms. "Go away..." He grumbles out for between his arms.

After saying his piece, Seito tries again to fall asleep only to feel the same poking sensation from Zazie, but this time the feeling originated from the side of his head. His head quickly snaps up to glare vehemently at Zazie, "What. Is. It. Now?!" He growls out the words through gritted teeth. She just stares silently at him again before pointing behind him which prompts Seito to turn his glare towards what she's pointing at.

A pair of students stands beside the seat he was seating in, both the classmates of Seito. One is standing defiantly in front of him while the other is cowering behind the first slightly. The first one of the pair is a tall girl, probably standing at the same height as Maya or maybe a few inches shorter, with pale, almost fair skin and a slim, well matured figure that belays her of her true age. Silky, blonde hair flows nicely down her back to her hip while light forest greens eyes stare at it with an aura that screams 'Royalty' surrounds her. This is Yukihiro Ayaka, The Class President and the 'lady' of class 2-A.

The second person is another girl standing a few inches shorter than him with the top of her head reaching just pass his shoulders, pale purplish coloured hair rustle slightly from behind the blonde with red, almost blood coloured, stares at him with surprise and a bit of fear in them. Her skin looks paler then it already is while an aura of nervousness ooze slightly out of her. She is Izumi Ako, another classmate of his and the class's resident 'medic' as he likes to call her as she also works part time as the school's nurse assistance.

Seeing the state he is making for his fellow classmate, Seito lessen off the glare before closing his eyes completely. Letting out a small sigh, he opens them again while propping his arm on top of the table and resting his cheek on top of the hand of said arm. "Morning Iincho, Ako-san. Do you need something?" He greets them tiredly, his face set in droopy look which causes Ayaka to raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

She dismisses the thought for a later date before looking behind her to find Ako still cowering from the glare accidently aim at her. Sighing in resignation, Ayaka clears her throat before greeting him back. "Good Morning Kirimura-san. Ako-san here has message for you." She then swiftly moves to the side, leaving Ako in plain view. Seito watches as the girl freezes in her spot before fidgeting, her left hand going straight to her right and rubbing them while her eyes flickers everywhere except on him.

This continue on for a few seconds before Ayaka clears her throat again, snapping Ako from her mind-induce nervousness. She turns to see the class rep gesturing towards Seito with her head, her eyebrow raise at her questioning. Swallowing a small lump in her throat, Ako turns toward Seito who is patiently waiting for her to talk. She opens her mouth to say something only for a squeak to come out which causes her to cover her mouth in embarrassment, her cheeks staining slightly in pink.

Seito sits up straighter in his seat as his eyes flash in concern at how his classmate is acting. "Are you alright?" She closes her eyes tightly before slowly taking deep and long breath. A few minutes of repeating, she then moves her hands back down while opening her eyes, them being a bit calmer than before. "Shi-Shizune-sensei asked me to tell you that your monthly ch-ch-checkup is postpone until this Friday. She also said that your me-medication has just arrived and you can claim when you are fr-fr-free."

Seito hums softly at the message before nodding. "Alright, I'll get them whenever I'm free. Thank you Izumi-san." She nods timidly in reply before quickly moving back down to her seat. He then turns toward Ayaka who is still standing beside his seat, her face crunches up slightly in thought. "Is there anything else you need of me Iincho?" This seem to snap her from her thought as her eyes focuses on him again. Shaking her head, she then crosses her arms over her chest while her eyes sharpen to a glare. "No, I do not. But need I remind you the severe punishment for falling asleep in class." She says sternly.

Seito grins up at her lazily back at her eyes dropping into sleepily. "I understand Iincho but the teacher isn't here yet so the class haven't started yet right?" He says back. This causes Ayaka to huff in annoyance before walking back down the steps. "You're insufferable sometimes..." Her soft grumbles causes his already wide grin to stretch further as he places his head back on his sleeping position. Just as he was about to close his eyes, a loud 'BANG!' catches his attention.

He watches as a fiery orange haired girl stomps angrily into the classroom wearing the Mahora School tracksuit, a pair of ribbon bells holding up her hair in a twintail style jiggles along with her stomps. Her face is set into an annoyed scowl as she stomps. Following close behind her is another girl walking sedately with a soft radiant smile on her face and long brown hair that is style into a priestess cut.

The brunette giggles slightly as she stops a few feet behind the twintail girl who was intercepted by Ayaka who reprimanded her on her state of dress and proper school clothing.

Some of students in class starts to turn toward them as they argument starts to louder by the second before the orange haired girl suddenly punches Ayaka on the cheek, causing the others in class to winces and grimaces. They then laugh at them as they both starts to roll around the floor, punching and kicking each other while screaming loudly.

A small scoff to his side draws Seito's attention from the amusing scuffle up front. Turning, he looks pass Zazie, who has at one point started juggling her school's stationary judging by how there was her pencil box and textbook in her hand, to find a young child wearing the school's uniform sitting on a stack of large books that is on the seat beside Zazie with her small, dainty arms cross over her chest with her face crunch up in a cute sneer. "Not even a second and they are already being a nuisance." Her squeaky, childlike voice only strengthen her cuteness as she flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Another girl, a young woman, suddenly comes into view and sits down beside the child before holding out a juice box in front of her. "Here is your drink, Master." The person says, her voice sounding robotic and echoing slightly. The child stares at the juice box before glaring up at the person. "What is this? I ask for something exquisite and you give me this?!" Sky blue eyes narrows into a glare as she looks up at the girl angrily.

The person bows her head in apology, her green lime hair cascading from behind her back and over her shoulder. "I apologize Master but it is the only available beverages as what you requested is beyond my reach at the moment." She replies monotonously. The child frowns at the reason before turning away scoffing. "I will let this slide, for now." the child then drinks the juice box with a sour face while mumbling about 'not liking blueberries'.

Seito's lips stretch into a smile as he watches the interaction between the two happened. An amused chuckle from him catches the green haired girl's attention as she looks up. Seeing this, the boy waves at her lazily, his smile widening across his face. The girl stare back at him passively, her weird robotic-like extension on each side of her head releasing small noises and beeps before she waves back at him, the edge of her lips twitching upward.

The sound of the classroom's door opening brings Seito's focus back to the front as a man standing roughly a few inches taller than walks into the room. His short, white hair with sideburns and goatee of the same colour giving him a much older look than what he actually is which is in his mid-30's. His light brown skin contrasting greatly with his pearly white suit that is finish with a dark brown dress shoes and a red tie on top of a white dress shirt. A seamless grey glasses rested on his nose as whitish brown eyes examines the room before settling on the still scuffling duo.

Sighing, the white haired man walks up towards the duo and with fluidness of someone who have done it many times, grabs them both by their blazer's collar and pull them up and away from each other. "Now, what have I said about fighting between each other?" The man gently scolds them. They look away from him in embarrassment, their cheeks stains with small blushes. "We're sorry Takahata-sensei..." they apologize softly before they were put back down on their feet.

Sighing again, he watches them walk back to their seats before turning to address the class. "Good morning students. I apologize for being late, the Dean has something to discuss and we just finished a few minutes ago." The teacher explains with his arms behind his back, his gaze lingering on the duo who came before him. "Before I continue, there is someone I would like you all to meet. You may come in now." He finishes with a call towards the still open classroom door.

The whole class watches with bated breath as a young boy looking no older than 10 years old, walks into the room with a strangely shaped staff in hand tapping against the floor. The child is seen wearing a dark forest green suits that is line with white at the edges with a dress shirt underneath along with a neatly tied red tie. A ragged and tattered cloak covers his entire body as his shoulder length, maroon coloured hair swish with his step as he walks to a stop beside the teacher. Eyes a darker shade of his hair turn to stare at them behind a pair of glasses as he grips his staff nervously in front of him.

Before Takahata could even open his mouth, the classroom erupts in an ear-shattering squeal as almost every student within sprang up from their respective seats to run quickly towards, to those who is running's opinion, cute and adorable little boy. The child barely manages to get out a small squeak before being engulf by them, slowly being hugs and tightly hold to death by the eccentric students of class 2-A.

Seito gives out a mirthful chuckle while idly rubbing his aching ear as he watches his classmates smothers the child with affections, shouting about how cute he is and the likes. "That's one way to start the day." He says amusedly. Takahata sighs in resignation while rolling up his sleeves. Stepping closer to them, he pushes his arm through the horde of screaming students to search for the kid. After a few seconds, he then pulls the kid out from them by the collar of his suit, his skin stark white and eyes swirling comically.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Takahata calmly calls out to the slowly calming horde of students when they found their subject of affection gone from their grasp. He then gestures towards their seats silently which they comply without complaint, sitting back down and looking at him with various emotion the most prominent one being curiousness. Seeing as he finally have their attention, he then made sure the kid was okay before addressing the class again.

"You must be wondering why he is doing here. That will be answer in a moment." He begins while patting the kid's shoulder which prompts him to step forward, still clenching his staff nervously. "Firstly, I would like to introduce to you an acquaintance or mine, Negi Springfield. He is considered a prodigy from his school and has now graduated from it." He pauses for a moment for them to digest before finishing off with a hint of mirth in his voice, "He will also be your new homeroom teacher as of today."

A beat passes before the class erupts again, shouting louder than before entire making the room shake. " ** _WHAT?!_** _"_ The whole class stares at the man with varying of emotion with most feeling shock and confusion. Shock at the sudden announcement and the implication behind it and confusion on why he is stepping down from the position and why his replacement is a child of all things.

Seito raises an eyebrow suspiciously, immediately noticing something about the announcement. _'Does it have to with the incident?'_ he briefly thought before shaking his head. _'I'll just ask them later'_ Filing the thought for later, he looks back just in time to see Takahata stopping Ayaka and the twintail girl from fighting again. "Alright you two. That's enough." He says sternly, eyes firmly set on the two. "I would like you all to be your utmost behaviour from here on out. And that goes for the two of you especially, understood?"

"Hai Sensei!" the class answers loudly. Takahata nods his head before turning to talk with Negi, possible giving him some advice for the future, leaving the room with a small wave and reminder to be nice. An awkward silence settles around the room as the students of class 2-A looks down at the still nervous child who is now their new homeroom teacher. Another minute pass before the child breaks the awkward atmosphere by coughing into his hand loudly.

"H-Hello everyone. M-my name is Negi Springfield and I will be your new h-homeroom teacher from now on. Please treat me well." Negi says with a small stutter and a small bow before turning toward the blackboard. Grabbing a chalk, he went to write his name on the board when he notice very glaring problem, his hand can reach up to the board. Sweating nervously, he tries to boost his reach by using his toes only for his hand to only reach the bottom of the blackboard.

The sound of rushing wind at his side causes Negi to turn and look as Ayaka kneels beside him with a hand on her chest and a beautiful smile gracing her face. "I've made a specially crafted stool as gift for you Negi-sensei. Please use it, it would be an honour if you did." She says while gesturing towards an intricate design stool, the polished wood shining from the light and the golden design complement perfectly with the wood. Negi stares at the stool wide eyes, his mouth gaping as Ayaka continue to talk about something.

Meanwhile, Seito watches all of this play out with another mirthful grin, a chuckle leaving him once in a while. _"Well, things sure are going to be livelier with him here."_ He gives off another chuckle as his other classmates starts to bicker with Ayaka, though it mostly the twintail girl calling her names who is bickering. _"Still... It's nice a change of pace. For better or not is still up to debate."_ His grin turns to a soft smile at the thought.

Seito nudges Zazie by the shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Wake me up when something happens alright?" Zazie replies by staring him in the eyes, still juggling but with more items in it judging by how his pencil case has somehow gotten in her grasp. Laughing softly, he smiles at her slightly while resting his head on his cross arms. "Just wanted to make sure you remember." He explains.

* * *

Seito then takes in a couple of measured and rhythmic breaths, slowly relaxing himself and his mind. He continues the measured breathing while closing his eyes. With each breath, he slowly detaches himself from the world around him, a practice that he does on a regular basis when he has the time. With one final breath, he finally slips into the realm of unconsciousness.

 _He was running. He did not know why he is running or what he is running from, he just knows that he has to run. Run away from what is coming, run away from what is about to happen. He didn't even know how long he has been running or how far he ran from where he started. Hell, he did not even know where he started running from, he just suddenly felt like running._

 _Inky blackness surrounds him whole. The floors, the walls, the ceiling, even the place in front of him is cover in darkness. It was so dark that he could not even see his own body. The only thing that shows that he was running was the sound of his footsteps hitting some sort of floor underneath him, the sound of it echoing around him and the feeling of fear and trepidation crawling up his back._

 _A piercing light broke through the inky blackness, blinding him with it suddenly and causing him to stumble. He manages to regain his footing while he looks towards the like, a small spark of hope appearing in his chest. He then sprinted down towards the light with renewed vigour. His hand stretches out towards it, the feeling of hope growing as he slowly but steadily gets closer towards it. But it was all for naught_

 _A hand as black as the world around him suddenly shoots up and grabs him by the ankle, a sharp pain exploded through his head as his hit the ground face first. He tried to get back up, to run towards the light again but the world would not let him. Another hand shoots up to grab his other ankle, stunting his ability to move. One after the other, hands of all sizes grabs onto parts of body, pinning him down._

 _He tried to scream, to call out for help to someone, to anyone. But nothing came. His voice was not there. He could only watch as the hands continue to grab him, covering him in an inky black cocoon. His one lone hand still outstretched toward the light, begging, pleading for anything to help. Just as his vision about to fade, just as the cocoon about finally closes, the light suddenly shone bright._

* * *

Seito suddenly jolts up from his sleep with a sharp gasp. Brows covers in sweat, one of his hand holding his face while the other grips the front of shirt tightly as his heart beats against his chest painfully, seemingly trying to bust out from his chest. He closes his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth together as the same feeling of fear and trepidation slowly creeps up his body. _'Stop...Please...'_ He desperately pleads.

He jumps slightly in his seat when something touches his shoulder. Sharply turning, a relieved sigh left his lips when he notices that it was only Zazie placing her hand on his shoulder. Taking another breath to calm himself, Seito forces a smile across his mouth. "You scared me there Zie-chan." Zazie only replies by staring at him silently, her eyes seemingly searching for something within his with a miniscule frown.

Seeing this, Seito lets out a small sigh and places his hand on top of hers and squeeze them reassuringly. "It was just a bad dream Zie-chan, nothing to worry about." She just continues to stare at him silently, her miniscule frown going downward more. He smiles at her again while squeezing her hand before stretching his sore arms, forcefully suppressing the still raging fear inside him as much he could. "So! What did I miss?" He asks.

Zazie stares at him at him for another moment before shaking her head slightly in acceptance. She then made a wishy-washy motion with her hand before pointing downward, prompting Seito to look. He sees a small group of his classmates, mostly the eccentric ones, discussing pretty loudly near the blackboard. "What they on about now?" He asks while looking back to her with an amused grin.

She replies with a faint shrugging of her shoulders while staring back at him. "The new teacher?" He says questioningly before looking back towards the group with a raise eyebrow. "Where's the kid anyway?" she just silently points upward towards the clock above the blackboard. Looking at it, Seito then raises an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Period ended already? Why didn't Ayaka woke me up like she always does during class?" Zazie just shrugs her shoulders again faintly.

Seito hums faintly in the thought, silently contemplating on the slightly strange behaviour of his classmate, the sound of someone calling him pulls him from it. Looking down, he looks towards the gathering group to see them looking up at him expectantly with Ayaka, who's standing by the blackboard with a chalk in hand, being the one who called him judging by her hand which is raised up. "Could you come down here for a moment?" She calls out.

Seito pretended to think for a moment before shrugging lazily in response. "Sure." Standing up, he grabs his school pack and slings it over his shoulder while walking down the steps. "Do you need something Iincho?" He asks when he stops within the group. His hands then move to rest on top the person beside him, which was a short girl with white pinkish hair tied into a twintail, and starts to rub her head. The girl blinks momentarily in confusion before glaring cutely up at him. "Stop that."

He just smirks down at her in reply before pushing her down slightly while ruffling her hair, causing her to squeak cutely before slapping his hand away. The girl glare at him again while Seito laughs softly at her before he hears a loud cough from the front. He turns to see Ayaka staring at him with an eyebrow raise questioningly while her mouth is set into a stern frown which is twitching slightly. "Are done playing?" She says sternly with a hint of humour.

Seito glance down beside him to see the girl now pouting while looking away, which causes him to chuckle slightly, before nodding. "I'm good." Nodding her head, Ayaka coughs in her hand slightly before talking. "Well Kirimura-kun, we would like you to do a few errands for us if you are willing too." She starts off before being interrupted by Seito who nods his head while asking back patiently. "Sure, I'm game. What do you want me to get and where do you want me to bring them to?"

This causes all within the vicinity of him to blink and stare at him. Noticing the stare, Seito response by staring back with an eyebrow raise. "What?" The pink haired girl beside him points up at him with a confuse expression on her face that is shared along with the others. "How do you know that we needed supplies Sei-chan?" His left eye twitches at the given nickname for him before staring down at her blankly. "I've spent the entirety of a year and a half being your pack mole and servant so it shouldn't come as a surprise if I know what you wanted me to do. Especially when the stuff involves me also being the test subject." he replies with bland, deadpanned tone.

The girl's cheeks flush red along with the others as they all embarrassedly laugh while looking away. Smiling amusedly at them, he turns back toward Ayaka and ask again. "So, What and where?" Ayaka manage to recomposes herself with a small cough, a faint tint of pink still staining on her cheeks as she looks at him. "We would like you to get a few party supplies and bring them to the teacher's lodge please." She says to him.

"Oh? Whose party is it?" Seito ask while pulling out a small, forest green notebook from his blazer's pocket. He turns and look down when the girl beside him pipe in. "The party is for Negi-sensei!" This makes Seito raise an eyebrow before looking at Ayaka again with an amused smile. "Really? That was fast. I would have thought it would be a day or two before you pull out this card. Taking a liking already huh?"

"Of course! Someone as foreign as him must first feel welcome and at home when they're in a new environment. What's more appropriate than a welcoming party! This would show how appreciated he is to us and how we would gladly have him to teach us! To show him how respected and adored he is!" Ayaka says with a passion, looking away with a hand clench underneath her chin with sparkles coming off of her.

Everyone stares at her weirdly before jumping when a loud laugh rings through the room. They all turn towards Seito, who had just finished laughing, with a wide grin across his face "Yes, yes. I understand what you are saying here Iincho." His grin turning to a smile, he then opens the book while bringing out a pen. "Well, what do you need then?" Smiling, both Ayaka and Seito starts discussing on what supplies to get with a few quips from the others.

After a few minutes of discussing, Ayaka then finish the discussion with a nod of her head. "And that's all. Did you get all of it Kirimura-kun?" Seito nods his own head in response while closing the notebook. "Yeah, I got it." He then holds the book to his other side so that Zazie, who the group just now notice, to grab it and the pen which she then expertly and fluidly spins to rest in her breast-pocket and between her left ear respectively. "Where's the party being held anyways?" Seito ask them, not even fazed by the actions from his silent friend.

"At the teacher's lodge would suffice. Please be there around 4, the earlier the better. We would like to make sure everything is set up properly." Ayaka replies after a moment of thinking. Nodding, Seito then turns to address them all, his eyes sweeping across their faces. "Anything else you want me to get for the party or for yourselves?" Seeing them shaking their heads, he nods his once more before turning towards the door. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a few." He says with a wave over his shoulder while walking out of the classroom, his silent friend following behind him closely and quietly.

* * *

 **And that's that. Hope you all like it if you are still reading this that is. There isn't much to say about this chapter except for one or two things. Firstly, yes there is gonna be other characters showing up but it won't change the story much except for a few stuff. Secondly, I apologize if there personality does not match with those in the show. I haven't watch or read the series lately since I last watched and read them. Studies and all that stuff.**

 **I think that's it. Again, thank you for taking your time to read this and hope you continue enjoying this story in the future. I accept any and all review from critiques to random stuff to even flames (which will only fuel the drive to write within me) and all that jazz.**

 **This is the FriendlyNobody signing out. Peace (-w-)7**


End file.
